Kinta
by passing on the pixy dust
Summary: *chapter twelve**COMPLETE* the final chapter, so who will live, who will die and who will win? Bakura and Kinta or Yami and Anthy it all ends, the fight for the millenium items is all over.
1. the new girl

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-gi-oh, I do own Kinta

Kinta-you don't own me!

Yes I do. I wrote you, don't argue. So yeah, don't sue me, the only thing of value I have is my soul and there are claims on that already.

And now for your reading pleasure 

'Kinta'

_*_*_*_

Kinta walked into the history classroom; she handed a note to the teacher and promenaded to an empty seat in the back of the room. She got a few looks, partially because she was new and partially because she was wearing a boys uniform, there was no way to convince her to wear the short skirted pink monstrosity that was the girls uniform.  

"Class this is Kinta she's new here, I hope you'll all welcome her to the school."

Kinta rolled her blue eyes at the teacher's remark; she leaned back in her chair her black hair hanging in her eyes and surveyed the class, hoping to sense a trace of power-power from a millenium item that is. She felt something, a boy in the front. 

/ Oh my Ra, is that, no it can't be the pharaoh?! Was that bastard the power I felt here?/

Kinta listened during class for the boy's name and to get a better look at him. 

/calm down/ she commanded herself /even if it is him he doesn't know what I did, the fool. I can overtake him/

Kinta went though the day unnoticed for the most part and that was how she liked it. But during lunch a girl came up to her.

"Hi I'm Tea! Welcome to Domino High!" she said way too happily in Kinta's opinion. "What's your name?"

"Kinta."

"That's great! Hey come with me I'll introduce you to everyone!" Tea grabbed Kinta's arm and pulled her over to a table where Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Joey, Tristin, Bakura, and Kaiba sat. 

"Hey everyone, meet Kinta! She's new here, Kinta this is…"

Kinta listened as Tea named everyone off, when she said Yami her heart practically stopped.

/it is him! yes he's radiating power, good he doesn't recognize me,, didn't think he would but one can't be to careful…/

"So Kinta where you from?" Yugi chirped cheerfully.

"Originally Egypt." It was easy to tell by her black hair and well, somewhat tan complexction.

"Really?"

"Yep"

Kinta gave them all a story about moving here because of all the duelists. 

During the entire conversation she observed everyone present,

/Kaiba? Well I know you also but you aren't here from an item, no you're a reincarnation, interesting.. and who is this/ she wondered gazing at Bakura. /I think you are defiantly from another item, strange I don't know you, either way he's got some power, dark power, he could be a possible ally, until he becomes useless at least../  

            no one else held Kinta's interest, during the whole time Kinta played her part, she'd always been a superb actress and liar. Unless one of them was reading her power from her item no one would realize a thing.

At the end of lunch Kinta agreed to meet everyone after school at the Turtle Game Shop, it'd be a good chance for her to get closer to the bearers of the items.

After school Kinta changed into some normal clothes, a sleeveless v-neck  tank-red, a pair of faded jean hip huggers and two black belts, she put her millenium band on her left wrist and headed to the game shop. 

 As she opened the door she saw Tea, Tristin, Joey, Yami, Yugi, Ryou , and Bakura around the shop.  As she looked at Yami she saw the millenium puzzle around his neck 

/haven't changed eh, pharaoh?  Well you'll just make it easier./

Then she saw the millenium ring on Bakura's neck. 

/thought so. /

" Kinta we were thinking of going to a movie, wanna come?"

"Sure Yugi"

They all exited the shop and walked down the street. Kinta fell into step next to Bakura, just as she opened her mouth to speak he spoke without turning towards her..

"So you too huh? I noticed the cuff on your wrist, funny I thought that there were only seven items."

"There were only supposed to be seven,  mine was a well, secret or mistake, however you want to look at it."

" So where's your light?"

"She's halfway across the globe right now."

"Heh, Ditched her once you were free?"

"Yeah"

"So why are you here?"

"I have a feeling it's the same reason you stuck with your light instead of leaving."

"Are you going to fight me?"

"I doubt it will come to that, together we could achieve more anyway."

"Are you suggesting a partnership?" he turned to her.

"Yes." she meet his eyes

"You aren't worried I'll betray you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course not; I'll be the first to do that." Kinta smirked and walked into the theater, Bakura followed, this girl intrigued him. She would definitely be worth his time to team up with.

_*_*_*_

Kinta sat though the movie next to Bakura. She could tell he wasn't paying attention either, she was debating what parts of the story to tell Bakura. She decided to tell him all of it, as long as he told her his.

As they exited the theater she grabbed him before he left.

"Tonight, you're going to meet me outside your house, 2:00 am"

"But you don't know where that is."

"Yes I do." She said turning to walk away. "Remember tonight at 2."

She disappeared into the shadows.

_*_*_*_

Kinta reached her apartment at 7:30, she walked up the stairs and opened the door. Technically she only need her millenium band to live in but the problem was she needed to pass as a student, hence apartment. She had used her millenium band to procure what she needed, and with a few of her own devious talents, Kinta  had everything she needed at no cost to herself. 

At 1 she set out towards Bakura's and Ryou's home, she knew the way because she had seen it in one of Bakura's memories, she'd been going though some minor ones during the movie, trying to get a better idea of him. He hadn't even noticed. The fool.

_*_*_*_

 Bakura was out there, in front of the house waiting for her. 

"Good, you're here." Kinta smirked at Bakura, "thought you might have been afraid." 

"Afraid of you, I doubt it." He scoffed

Kinta's eyes lit up with a deadly fire, "You should be."

Bakura surveyed Kinta, wondering if she was dangerous. 

/she's hiding something…but what, heh, I'll find out soon enough, whether she tells me or not./  

"So you ready to hear Bakura?"

"Hear what?"

"My story, and how we're going to rule with the millenium items."

Bakura smiled evilly.

"Come on, we're not talking here."

 She put his hand on her millenium band and in a flash of gold light they both were taken to her soul room.

_*_*_*_

end of chapter one,

Intrigued? Want me to continue? Review!

Or Kinta will hunt you down and kill you

Kinta-yay! *Pulls out a dagger*

Only if I get no reviews, and if I get no reviews, no more story

K-oh, hmm… kill or have a story? Decisions, decisions... do I get to kill anyone in the story?

Maybe, if you're good.

K-review!


	2. pasts & lies

There's the second chapter 

Disclaimer-read the damn first chapter, I'm not writing it again.

*Also* the fic is now pg-13, it's not completely deserving yet but I'm pushing it here so it had to go up. Also because I know what happens later and it's definitely not PG…

 _*_*_*_

Bakura looked around Kinta's soul room.  The room was stone and hieroglyphics covered the walls, in the center stood a pillar holding a torch. One torch was on each wall and two flanked the door. In one corner the was a shrine, a lion statue in the middle of it. Then there was a table off to the right of the door; it was covered with books and scrolls.  Off to the left was a door; the rest of the room was empty.

"Any ideas about me yet? Or maybe questions?"

"That." Bakura pointed to the shrine. 

"Shrine to my goddess, I was a priestess in Egypt."

"A priestess?" Bakura looked a little confused, "shouldn't you be helping Yami, not me?"

"Don't say his name." Kinta replied sharply, her eyes blazing. Bakura was taken aback at her tone. 

"Why do you hate him?"

"In due course I'll tell you, but first a little background on you, who are you?"

"I think you need to explain yourself first, what you've said doesn't make sense, you hate Yami, yet were a priestess for him, your item, -unknown; why should I trust you?"

"Because I might kill you if you don't tell me what I want." She said facing the wall as if intrigued by something.

He walked up behind her and whispered menacingly in her ear. "I would kill you first." 

She whipped around in an instant and Bakura found himself pressed against the wall a dagger pressing into his throat, almost drawing blood but not quite. She held is arms around the wrists with her other hand, he couldn't move; she was pressed against him pinning his body into place.

"I'd like to refute that theory." She hissed. 

For the first time in ages Bakura felt a spasm of fear.  She could kill him. No one had had that power over him, ever.

 She pulled away, "That was your warning." 

Bakura held his throat and breathed heavily. "Fine bitch, I was a thief, tomb robber mostly, that's it."

"Have you killed before?"

"Yes."

"Good. So a professional thief, wonderful, we can get started fast then."

"You going to tell me anything?" he asked bitterly.

"Gladly, yes I was a priestess, for the goddess of war; Sekhmet." She motioned to the shrine in the corner.  "I worked in the temple in the main city, I was head priestess and sat on the council of priests, a rare thing for a woman. I found the millennium band in a chamber of my temple. No idea how it got there or it's making. I learned how to harness its powers and use them how I wished. I can manipulate memories with it, delete them, change something, add new ones, or simply look though them. I assume you know about the Pharaoh's duel with his priest-Kaiba?

"I know."

"Well what you don't know is that he acted under the influence of another, me."

"You?!"

"Yes, me. I played with his memories and made him distrust the Pharaoh, with some persuasion from me and his altered memories. He challenged the pharaoh."

"You made Kaiba challenge him?!"

"Yes. I was the one to try to overthrow him, I. Was. The. One."

"But why?"

"Why not? He was trying to lock all the power away, to harness it, well you can't. He was afraid of what we would do with it, he's a controlling bastard that should never have ruled." Kinta was bitter, her tone icy. 

"There's something else right, that's not just it, you have another reason to hate him."

She gave him a hollow look, sighed and answered him, "Yes, there is something else."

"Are you going to tell me?"

Kinta crossed to her shrine and put a hand on the lion statue, " maybe, but not yet. You don't need to know the rest, it's not important."

Bakura nodded, somewhat satisfied, she wasn't going to tell him, not yet. Pushing the matter would take away from the goal, collecting the items.

"So the items,"

"Yes we have to collect them, fast to, we can't give the bearers time to prepare, we have five items to collect and if we take more than two weeks to do it, we'll be caught." 

/Five items. Actually four she doesn't know I have the eye, let's keep it that way/ Bakura thought.

"..  The first item to get is the necklace; if we wait they can use it to see what really happened or when we're attacking them, that's our first target.  Its Isis's what do you know about her?" Kinta demanded.

"How do you know about Isis?"

"Doesn't matter, what do you know?"

"She isn't in contact with anyone, except Kaiba.  He'll be our way in."

"Not him."

"Why not?"  

" He's connected to Egypt, inadvertently but still he is, he is apt to figure it out. Besides Isis will be watching him"

"So how do we find her?

"Your ring idiot, use it to search for the necklace."   
"Which one next?"

"Whichever ones easiest or the most threat to us being discovered, just a moment you haven't acquired any of them while you were here right or have you?" Kinta eyed him with suspicion.

"Of course not." Bakura lied, he felt in his pocket the eye, it would be his one advantage over her.

Kinta nodded.

"Right then, we have to go back before your light discovers you're gone."

"Alright."

"And Bakura?"

"What?" 

Kinta reached into her jean pocket and withdrew the millenium eye. Bakura gasped and reached into his pocket, and pulled out, a metal ball, silver.

"Did you even notice? Of course not. Here." she tossed him the eye, " that was your warning, don't lie to me again." 

Bakura was shocked; he hadn't felt her take it from him. Besides that how had she known he was lying? Had she used her band, yes, that must have been it.

"Yes, I did use my band Bakura, you can't lie to me, I refuse to be betrayed."

"You bitch!  Stop intruding on my mind, or I'll tell them all, I'll warn him, you'll never get the items then." Bakura particularly screamed at her, she was severely pissing him off.

"Fine we'll have to trust each other, I won't look at your memories and you won't betray me, we have to work together to do this. Or neither one of us will benefit." 

 "Fine."

They left her soul room; when they saw the sky it was getting close to dawn, probably 4:30. They separated, Bakura going inside Kinta leaving to her apartment.

_*_*_*_

/that bitch! That manipulative, mind reading bitch! She will defiantly be able to help get the items but what about once we have them, we both know that only one can rule so, does the other die or become the rulers slave?/

_*_*_*_

/he on edge, good, he's not going to betray me til the end, and I can beat him to that../

_*_*_*_

As dawn rose both sat thinking, they came to the same conclusion-in the end one of them must die. But first they had to get that far...

_*_*_

Here endth the second chapter. 

Hope you like.

Now Review! Or Kinta will kill you with her dagger…


	3. another day, another lie

Here's the third chapter yay!

Disclaimer-I own nothing! don't sue. Besides if you do you'll lose.

(oh and if anyone cares it's Friday morning, chapter one took place on Thursday. Understand?)

_*_*_

Kinta put on her uniform for school and walked out of her apartment, she hadn't slept at all. Between her meeting with Bakura and the fact she never went to sleep before 1 am anyway, she hadn't slept, but she was still wired. As she walked to Domino she planned out what stories she would have to tell today. 

As Kinta approach school she saw Yugi & co. hanging out. Bakura was there looking slightly pissed off.

/heh, so guess you're still miffed from our little chat. /

"Hey Kinta!" it was Joey, he'd spotted her.

 "Hi guys." She called back, she speed up her pace and joined the group.  Plastering a fake but realistic looking smile on her face. 

" Hi Kinta, how are you?"

"I'm fine Tea, just preparing to live though my second day here." Kinta laughed. 

"No actually I like it here."

"That's good." 

"I gotta get to class, see you all later." Kinta turned to leave.

"Wait a sec, Kinta, I'm going the same way." Yami said.

Kinta almost dropped her act for a second. She didn't want to be one on one with Yami; it was more likely for him to read her power.  She gave herself a mental shake and began to walk with him to class. She checked to make sure the millenium band was hidden by her sleeve, it was.

"So you're from Egypt?"

"Yeah my dad is an archeologist, he studies all the pyramids and stuff."   Kinta said coolly she waited to see what Yami would say, she was using her light's story, so it would be believable, she would just edit out herself if they came to the millenium band parts. 

"That must have been really interesting." Yami commented.

" Well I guess it was but I was glad when I got to come here, I mean really with all the duelists and prestige here, how could I resist?" Kinta could tell Yami was buying the story so she continued, "of course I do miss it a bit," okay she was gonna risk it, "i brought this with though." Kinta pulled back her sleeve to reveal the Band, "found it at a dig and got to keep it."   

Yami looked shocked  " that looks like a millenium item!"

" A what?" Kinta played naive, it was convincing. 

" A millenium item, here, let my show you something," Yami rummaged though his bag and pulled out his millenium puzzle." See this, they have the same symbol on them, but I thought their where e only seven.." the last part Yami said was to himself. 

Keeping the charade up Kinta replied, "it is the same, that's weird,  where'd you get your, uh, what is it?"

"It's the millenium puzzle,  and, well I'll have to explain it at lunch, it's time for Class." 

The two walked in the room for history and took seats, Yami in the front an d Kinta went to the back like yesterday, she wanted to be away from the pharaoh, just in case h thought to read her power after their conversation, she could mask most of it, enough to make him think she had no dark intentions, he would see power from an item but he would attribute it  to the band thinking it inactive. Kinta could tell the pharaoh was nicely confused, 

/good, throw him off the trail a little, he won't attribute the thefts to me if he believes I can't use it's power, but I'll be more careful not to use it when I'm around him, sadly that means I can't look though this memories, pity, they might have been useful../

at the end of class Kinta swept out of the room and up a flight of stairs to go to her next class,  as she entered the room she saw Bakura being accosted by a girl, she was trying to flirt and he was trying to get away, Ryou was standing off to the side trying not to laugh. Kinta approached Ryou. 

"this happen a lot?" she mused.

"yeah she won't leave him alone, good thing she's only in this class with him." Ryou started giggling again 

Bakura did look pretty funny, " so should we save him?" Kinta mused.

"not yet let's give it a minute to see if he can ditch her." 

Well Bakura was trying, but she wasn't giving up. "ok Kinta, now let's save him. " 

The two walked up to him, "Bakura! Can you spare a sec? "

"yes! Excuse me." Bakura pushed the girl aside and went with Ryou and Kinta.  

"you owe me Bakura. "

"no I don't.;" there was sort of finality in Bakura's voice, you could tell Bakura  lorded over Ryou.

Ryou looked somewhat wary of Bakura, he sat down with Kinta in-between him and Bakura. 

/Oh great, don't get me into their petty war, Oh Ra, save my sorry ass from these two jackals./ 

Kinta was not interested in Bakura's and Ryou's personal war, she wanted power and soon. .anything as frivolous as this would be ignored.  Kinta went though class preoccupied, hell though al her morning classes, she knew she had to convince Yami that she was no threat, make him trust her. If she shielded her mind and powers correctly she wouldn't have a problem, besides, he didn't remember anything from Egypt she was a new person to him. but he wasn't new to her, not at all`               `            `            `

_*_*_

when lunch came Kinta's mind was racing, would he believe her? What if he was just pretending that he didn't know about her? Too many what ifs ran though her head.  She sat down at the table with Joey, Ryou, Yugi, Tristin, tea, and Bakura, Yami wasn't there yet. She saw him walk in and get a tray, he was waiting in line and in a few minutes he'd be there and it would be time to test her skills as an actress.

_*_*_

"millenium items, there are supposed to be seven. I have no idea about your item, each one has some sort of power, that you can use, or as in Yugi's and Ryou's case a soul another person that lives on in the item. Malik has one too, you'll meet him Sunday when he and Anthy get back, but that's beside the point."

"so there may be someone inside my band?"

"the fact that you haven't noticed someone tends to point at no, your item is probably a bit different tan the others. So I'm not surprised just confused you see it is said that the one who poses the millenium items  gains the power to rule the world."

"that's a little more power than I want."

"now you see the only question is, was your item created to oppose the items or to help?"

"wow that's  a lot, my band has actual power, a lot of power maybe.."

"I know Kinta it's a lot to take in, when I found out all about Yami and the shadow games.."

Yugi interjected 

"it is a lot. But it's fine really you just learn about how to use the powers you have."

"but we still don't know what the powers are."

­­_*_*_

as Kinta walked away from school that afternoon she saw Bakura leaning against a tree, he walked toward her as she passed.

"you were good today, the believe you."

"of course they do why wouldn't they?"

"should I even answer that? I mean really your  radiating power, you hide it well but still it's possible to tell."

"don't  criticize, they believe me, it's fine for now and tomorrow we'll be just that much stronger."

"tomorrow?"

"yes, tomorrow we take Isis."

"but we haven't planned or even know where she is."

"not a problem, we'll use your ring to find her. And we don't want a plan, she has a chance to see it if we do, it'll be quick and sudden,  between the two of us she's dead."

_*_*_

end!

Kinta-oh c'mon keep going!

No

Why?

Because the next chapter is about you two attacking her!  The thing takes awhile! And you can't plan for it.

Kinta-but why end it yet?

Because it's the end of Friday happenings that need to be seen.

Kinta-grr..

Shut up baby.

Anthy- hey when do I come in

5th chapter

Anthy-'k see ya then!

And again, if you don't review I will send Kinta out after you, so review! ^_^


	4. Isis

Time for the fourth chapter thanks to those who reviewed, I'm glad that people like my story! 

Disclaimer-I still resist writing a real disclaimer, you all know I don't own yu-gi-oh. I assume you've figured it out by now.

*note*- I call it the millennium necklace; yes I know it's actually the millennium tauk, sorry to those who know the real version, I'd use it but the first time I talked about it I called it necklace instead of tauk so I'm just continuing what I started.

Chapter four

_*_*_

"Get up."

Bakura opened his eyes; Kinta was standing in the doorway of his room.

"C'mon, get up, Ryou's out, it's 11:30 we need to get going."

Bakura groans and practically fell out of bed; Kinta rummaged though his closet and threw some clothes to him. As Bakura dressed and woke up Kinta rummaged in his room and occasionally going out into the hall, or a surrounding room. She came back into the room as Bakura put on the millenium ring.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Take this and we'll go." Kinta handed him a dagger. He stared at it a second before putting in an inner pocket of his jacket. The blade was made of-

"Diamond, yes, sharp as hell, don't cut yourself."

The set off, and exited the house. 

"Try the ring see if you can give us an estimate on where the necklace is."

Bakura concentrated for a moment a picture of the millenium necklace in his head; the ring glowed and pointed east.

"There's our course."

The two walked along in silence, Bakura was now completely awake but not in the mood for talking, and Kinta was busy with her own thoughts.

/ We need to get this done and fast, the more time we spend tracking Isis the more prepared she'll be. Hopefully she'll be alone; so much could go wrong here if we're not careful../

After about five minutes of walking Bakura used the ring again. They adjusted their course and kept going.

They were getting close the ring began to glow without Bakura's influence, yes; they were closing in on the necklace. The arrived in front of the museum.

"Wonderful, a public place," Kinta grumbled.

They proceeded up the stairs and looked around, the ring led them to a door that said "closed to public."  The two took a quick look around them then pushed open the door, they went down a flight of stairs and before them stood a room, Isis, her back facing them, was looking at a stone carving on the wall. The two crept forward silently, Kinta leading.

"I've been waiting for you." It was Isis; she turned to face the two. "I have known of your coming."

Unyielding Kinta stepped forward, "then you must know our reason for being here. Now don't you?"

"Yes, I felt when you came here, you; the forgotten one, and the eighth bearer, what a twist of fate?"

"Light hearted words for one with a fate as yours." Kinta hissed at Isis.

"My death is necessary, I can do nothing to change it"

"You're right," Kinta said advancing, "there's nothing you can do."

"But be warned," Isis said halting Kinta's advance, " your victory is in no way assured, when the final battle comes you will find him to be your equal, and she yours." The last comment was to Bakura, who'd been hanging back a bit.

Kinta took Isis's neck in her hand and shoved her against the wall, Kinta's words full of bitterness and threat; "I've had enough of your predictions! I will rule! And; He. Is.  Not. My. Equal."

Though Isis was in no position to provoke-she did; "then he is your superior!"

Kinta struck like lightning, she took the necklace form Isis's neck and plunged a dagger into her throat; Isis sank to the ground blood staining her dress. Isis looked at Bakura, and uttered her last words, "She will show you mercy, take it and live. You fate hasn't been fulfilled"

"He is not my superior." Kinta stated. In her fury she hadn't heard what Isis had said to Bakura "Yami is not my superior" she repeated. Isis looked at Kinta then slumped over on the tile, dead. Her eyes open staring at the ceiling.

Kinta put the necklace in her coat pocket; she walked up to Bakura wiping her dagger clean with a handkerchief as she went, "hey help me get her out of here."

The two made quick work of the body, she'd be found eventually, they left her in a broom closet, in a corner. 

_*_*_

They walked from the museum in silence, Kinta was in a fury and Bakura was thinking about what Isis had said to him, 'she will show you mercy, take it and live your fate hasn't been fulfilled' what had Isis meant by it? Was she talking about Kinta? She had to have been, who else could she have meant? But still he couldn't imagine Kinta showing mercy to anyone; much less himself. Too much to think about, he'd just take it out on Ryou later…

_*_*_

"So what are we going to do with the necklace?" Bakura ventured he didn't really want to just leave it in Kinta's possession. 

"Well we should keep the items separate, so they don't send power waves across the city, that would be sure to attract some attention from the others which we don't want. We can spilt them up between us, I'll keep this one, while you keep your ring and the eye, seems fair to me. " Kinta replied calmly.

"And the rest..?" Bakura prompted.

"We can decide when we have them eh?" she turned and left him standing in the alley.

"Like hell we'll decide, you wan them all you bitch don't even try to hide it, I know, we want the same thing and only one of us can get it." Bakura spat after she was out of sight. He kicked a trashcan and left the alley, headed for home.

_*_*_

"Bakura!" Ryou chirped happily as Bakura entered the house, "where were you?"  he asked.

" none of your business."

Ryou backed off a little he knew no to upset Bakura, Rou headed upstairs and out of Bakura's way, he didn't want to repeat his last encounter with Bakura like this, he'd come out of it with a black eye; he had had to stay home from school until it was gone.  It had been one of the worst experiences ever. The way Bakura acted that week…. Ryou still shuddered at it. 

Bakura  sat in his room streaming, he felt a sharp pain in his side then realized he still had Kinta's dagger she had given him, he took it out an looked at it, it was stunning and sharp, perfect for killing, it was an artful death weapon. He ran his fingers down the blade, captivated by it. He took the dagger up and ran it along his palm, creating a cut. Crimson blood appeared; he curled his cut hand into a fist and let the blood drip from it onto the carpet.  He was enthralled by the blood, it stopped dripping after a moment Bakura opened his hand and stared at the cut, it had taken no effort, if Kinta used a blade like this on his, one mistake could cost him his life.    He wiped the blood from the blade on his sleeve, his hand was still stained though. He got up from the bed where he had sat and walked into the kitchen, Ryou was there getting a soda, seeing Bakura he backed away, afraid of what might happen. Bakura glared at Ryou, took a  soda from the fridge, set it on a counter and closed in on Ryou. The pale boy cowered before his darkness.  Bakura slapped his face.

"Look at me." he commanded, Ryou did. "as far as you know  I was home all day got that? You tell anyone and I'll make last time seem like a day at the beach, you tell no one."

Ryou nodded meekly afraid to see if he'd do anything else. 

"good." Bakura replied, he gave Ryou a kick then left the room. Ryou sank to the floor  tears welling in his eyes, he'd seen the blood on Bakura, something was happening and he could do nothing to stop it.

_*_*_

Kinta entered her soul room with the necklace, she wasn't a fool it was safest here, good thing she'd learned how to bring objects to and from her soul room as she liked.  She deposited the necklace in a hidden wall panel, it sat next to a dagger and a vial of hemlock.  Before she closed the panel though curiosity took hold of her and she put the necklace on. She focused and waited for something to happen. A wave of dread filled her as a shadowed figure appeared in her mind the person was radiating power they were dangerous to say the least, she saw only one other thing, she saw the figure fighting with Bakura. Kinta threw of the necklace and into the secret opening, her eyes wide with confusion and foreboding. Whoever it was was helping Yami and was not on her side; not at all.

_*_*_

end.

Hey that was kinda a cliff hanger… anyway review for me review! I want to post the next chapter it has probably my favorite piece of dialogue in it, so please review so I can post it.

Kinta-or I'll hunt you down and kill you!

Yeah, you heard her, oh and above I mentioned Kinta had a vial of hemlock in the panel with the necklace, for anyone who doesn't know hemlock is it's an extremely strong poison  used way long ago to kill people. (well obviously, I mean really what else would you use poison for?)

Review!


	5. meetings & threats

It's chapter five! Yay!

Disclaimer-do I really have to say it again?

Random author-y notes- oh Malik is Malik not his Yami in case anyone wonders, his Yami isn't in this, it's just his wonderful evil self! ^_^ 

Chapter five

_*_*_

*ring! ring* 

"hello?" Kinta said groggily.

"Hi Kinta it's Tea!"

"Oh hi Tea, "

"Listen Malik and Anthy are due back in town today, everyone's gonna get together to welcome them and I thought I'd be nice if you came, then you can meet them!"  Tea said quickly and way to happily

/Oh Ra, you are annoying, note to self: kill her when I have some spare time. But I'll go, Malik has the millennium rod I should at least meet the bastard before I kill him…/

"Sure Tea I'll come, where is everyone meeting?"

"At the park at about 2:30"

"Sure see you then." 

"Bye!"

*Click* Kinta hung up the phone before Tea could annoy her anymore. It was 1:00 Kinta had some time, maybe she'd go terrorize some random person, hell she was bored, and she thought being locked in the band for 5,000 years was bad but Domino was just not that interesting. Kinta walked out of the apartment and cursed as the sun hit her eyes, 

" Shit, why can't it always be night? I don't understand why people like the damned sun anyways, it's so fuckin' bright. stupid Ra…" 

Kinta walked around awhile before stopping in front of a shop. She headed inside, nothing interesting or worth taking, on her way out she noticed a display of duel monster cards, she lifted a few packs and left. 

/ I don't really need them my deck is complete but if I want to pull off the duelist story I should have a few extras…/ as she walked she looked though the cards she'd stole, nothing too wonderful, another Sorcerer of the Doomed though and a Gyakutenno Megami card- usually she wasn't all that defensive in her duels but you never know. Usually she sent her opponents to the graveyard or shadow realm before they had a chance to retaliate. She rarely dueled the deck was just for the heck of it, and besides she loved the look on mortals faces when they saw Dark Assailant or Sorcerer of the Doomed coming at them; sometimes it was useful to be able to summon cards into reality. 

Time passed all too slowly and she eventually went to the park still cursing the sun.

Everyone was there waiting when she arrived. Yami was expectantly watching the street. Ryou and Joey were dueling, Yugi was watching and giving any advice. Tristen was talking to Tea and  Bakura sat under a tree looking bored and jaded. Kinta walked up and watched to duel she ignored Bakura, first to piss him off (she'd read his mind and he had wanted to talk to her.) and second because it'd be best if the others didn't realize they were working together.  After awhile a motorcycle came roaring down the street and stopped on the curb a few feet away from where they were, Kinta stayed back and watched the two people get off the bike and toss two bags onto the ground. The boy was Malik Ishtar and he was slightly limping, Kinta knew him already, the second person, Anthy, looked like Bakura, only well female obviously, she had power. Upon getting of the bike she glomped Yami.  The group greeted the two and started talking, Kinta still waiting behind the small crowd. 

"you two are late, what were you doing necking in the back of a car?" Joey smirked.

"um first of all traffic sucked and second, we took Malik's bike, you can't neck on the back of a motorcycle."

"Yes you can!" Yugi chirped.

Everyone took a moment to process that comment then stared at Yugi. His cheeks turned a nice pink color.

"how would you know this Yugi?" Yami said looking nicely confused, "on second thought I don't think I want to know.." 

"well I'm glad to be back, I missed you guys. Malik is not the best conversationalist."

"and remind me never to go with you again for your concerts, I swear those stupid fans.." he looked at his leg that he'd been limping on.

"why did you take him anyway Anthy? He's not good for much."

'he's my bodyguard no one messes with a pissed off Malik. So what ve' I missed? Anything exciting?" Anthy looked at everyone and noticed Kinta for the first time. She looked like she'd just received a major shock and flames formed in her hands her eyes darkening. Kinta was taken aback by this reaction, her shields were at their highest  Anthy shouldn't have sensed a thing.

"it's ok Anthy" Yami tried to calm his girlfriend down, " it's the power of the item, these nothing wrong with her." Anthy gave him a look then softened her face a little but Kinta could still see her hands glowing a fiery red.  Anthy looked around the group a moment then let it drop, she knew they wouldn't believe her about Kinta; she had them fooled and only Anthy could see the truth. The group chatted a bit and decided to go to the game shop, as they walked Anthy shot Kinta glances when she wasn't to busy talking to Yami, Kinta was on edge, Anthy had to be the one she'd seen with the necklace, the one fighting Bakura.  Kinta had wanted to go though Malik's mind but with Anthy's sharp senses she decided against it for the time being. Eventually Kinta excused herself from the group and as she left Anthy stopped her, in a hushed tone the two spoke, Anthy didn't want everyone hearing them yet. 

"I know what you've done I can see the blood on you. What's your game?"

"what game?"

"Admit it you're not as innocent as you pretend."

"Even if I was no one but you thinks so."

"look you my have them fooled but I can see though you and when I figure out what your up too. Beware."

"Trying to scare me? how quaint."

"you can't hide forever, I'll find out your game."

" I don't need forever, just another week."

"all I need is one day."

"Try your best."

"Shadi can reveal you to them."

"somehow I doubt that."

"we'll see." Anthy turned from Kinta and Kinta left the shop. She was in a good mood actually, if Anthy got Shadi in Domino that meant she wouldn't have to track him down. Of course there's that pesky problem of Anthy's obvious powers but with the items at her disposal she was sure she could counter anything. Besides she did have Bakura to throw around, she could always just use him to distract Anthy.

_*_*_

/ I could beat them all! My god why doesn't Yami realize it she's a menace and she's killed someone recently, who though I don't know/ Anthy was fuming, Kinta was ruining what should have been a good day she hadn't seen Yami in a week and she'd missed him, they were just hanging out watching a movie at home butAnthy didn't hear one word; she was steamed.

"what's bothering you is it still Kinta?" Yami said interrupting her thoughts.

"yes it is."

"Well, don't think twice about it everything will sort itself out once we figure out about that item of hers."

"it's not that Yami, there's something else."

"what?"

Anthy paused for a moment wondering if she should tell him her suspicions, then she thought of something better.

"I think we should bring Shadi here, he should be able to figure it all out."

"that's not a bad idea, we should do that."

"of course it's not a bad idea, it's mine." Anthy grinned and rested her head on Yami's shoulder and went back to her thoughts, at least she could get Shadi here and he would surely see though the act.

_*_*_

"ba-ku-ra!" Kinta sang, to annoy the sprit.

"what the fuck do you want?" he replied, he stopped walking, and faced her, he then grabbed a rock from the ground, he was tempted to throw it at her but instead took aim and threw the rock at a window, the glass smashed and he gave a smirk, it was 11:00, and Kinta had interrupted him; he had been going to a bar…

"why do you think I came? Malik. We need to take him."

"so, aren't you the planner?"

"obviously I need you for it to work."

"whad' you have in mind?"

"well, I see one way that'll work nicely..'

"care to say it?"

"not yet; one question though, when was his last girlfriend?"

"try never; he can't keep one for more than two days."

"Got it, that's all," Kinta wandered down the street leaving Bakura again, Bakura continued down the street in the opposite direction, looking for the bar.

_*_*_

END!

Hee hee hee now Anthy and Malik have joined the fun!

Kinta- oh I don't like her can I kill her? 

Probably not…

Kinta-probably?

Well I haven't written the end baka yarro! I haven't decided who's going to live or die yet.  I'm not even sure that you're going to live though this, or if you'll win or whatever!

Kinta-oh. hmm

On that thought please vote for who should die or live! I may change my plans if enough people say to kill someone or let them live, you can vote on;

Malik

Shadi

Anthy

Yami

Bakura

And Kinta

Or you can pick someone else, don't know why you would though no one else is really important in this..

Note-some characters have to stay alive til a certain point in my plot so you won't see results too soon except for Malik… and Shadi but I figured I should start asking now…

So yay review for me! I like reviews or I'll send Kinta out to get you all!


	6. Malik

Hey! It's chapter six, thanks to those who reviewed and voted, I tallied the votes and they are probably going to influence some things.  Well I have nothing else so let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer-don't own, wish I did 'nuff said.

Chapter six

_*_*_

Kinta got up Monday morning and went to Domino high. She meet up with Bakura before class and started discussing their next move.

"We need to take him fast."

"We have some time." Bakura replied coolly

"No we don't." Kinta thrust the mornings' newspaper into his hand, "read it." 

One of the cover stories was on Isis's death.

"But they won't connect it." He scoffed

"Anthy will, and besides they'll be on edge now once they realize the necklace is gone."

"So, okay we need to work a little faster, what's your plan?"

"Nothing all that hard, get Malik to trust me maybe, I'll play it by ear probably.. We can trap him easily if he trusts me."

"Okay, so you need to get closer to him then."

"Exactly" Kinta turned and walked away heading for a classroom. Bakura took another look at the newspaper before shoving it in a trashcan. He turned and walked away in the other direction.

_*_*_

By lunch the gang all knew about Isis's death, they decided they would visit Malik after school to see how he was. 

"Kinta, this is probably a little weird for you, I mean you didn't even know Isis, don't feel like you have to come with or anything we understand."

"No it's not a problem you see I lost my brother a few years back maybe I can help a little." Kinta replied lying though her teeth the more she could observe Malik the better and that little lie would give her some nice leeway in that respect.

And so it was decided, everyone would visit Malik after school that night.

_*_*_

"Malik!" Yugi knocked on the door to Malik's apartment.   The door opened a second later and rather surprised Malik stood facing them.

"Why are you all here?" he asked sharply

"We heard about Isis and we wanted to see how you were."

"Oh, well come in I guess." Malik backed away so they could come in. 

Kinta was slightly surprised the place was clean; they all settled down in the living room, it was kind of cramped with everyone there, there were nine people not including Malik.

There was an awkward silence which Yugi broke.

"When'd you find out?"

"Last night, they found her Sunday morning but they had trouble contacting me, they weren't immediately sure who it was and then they had to look up any relations in the area."

"So what do they think happened?"

"They aren't really sure, they said it seemed random though, they were gonna start looking for any clues they said they'd call if anything turned up." Malik said calmly. He didn't seem severely fazed by it all so either he was hurt beyond emotion or he wasn't surprised or cared all that much. Kinta leaned towards the latter as more likely. Or maybe he was just really good at hiding his emotions. Kinta took a chance and ventured into his mind a bit; it was dangerous with Anthy there but she 'd be preoccupied with Malik, so she tried it.   She was shocked when she found some barriers, she broke them though; she'd encountered better, they were formidable though; just not for Kinta. 

He was hurt, not immensely but he had liked his sister. But he accepted her death, he was used to it.  Ran though some other memories to learn a little more about the Egyptian. 

Bakura was pretty sure he knew what Kinta was doing, she had to be going though Malik's head, she kept glancing at him, she was quiet and collected with a look of mild concentration on her face, yeah she was defiantly going though his head. Bitch. She trying to get us caught?

After awhile people started leaving because of one thing and another, finally it was just Kinta Bakura and Malik left.  Malik looked from Kinta to Bakura then spoke. "What's with her?" he asked Bakura, "she safe?"

"Yeah, if she was one of them she'd have left by now."

"Hey I'm sitting right here I can hear you Bakura; bastard."

Malik chuckled, "So why did you come to this town of all places?"

"Good question truthfully I just wanted to get away didn't really matter where. Sorry bout your sister."

"Don't worry about it;" he shifted his attention, "Bakura, about Isis her necklace is missing, we may have some competition."

" Don't worry about it."

"You know something, what is it?" Malik demanded.

" It's nothing but think about it, it's not like I killed her or anything." He gave a sidelong glance at Kinta the one who had.

"True if you had you know I'd get you back. So Kinta what's your story?'

Kinta paused for a moment before answering, "well now that's a complicated question I'll tell you this, I'm not here for a vacation, and I don't play around, I'm here for a reason and maybe you'll find out why sometime," Kinta stood up and faced Malik, she caught his glaze and held it she then leaned in and whispered her last remark in his ear. "But all you need to know is this, if you play nice you'll live to see the end." Kinta stepped back and smiled coyly, she sat back down with an air of confidence, still holding Malik's stare. She tossed her dark hair and smirked before breaking his gaze.

Bakura started to chuckle; "I'm out, I'll see you tomorrow Malik; Kinta." Bakura nodded then left; it was time to let Kinta start her plan.

_*_*_

15 minutes later Kinta closed the door to the apartment and looked at Bakura, who was waiting for her

"I knew it." She smirked

"So how'd it go?" he asked as they walked out of the building.

"Tomorrow night we're going out to talk. He's intrigued, we'll have him at the end of the night, on that here's what we're doing with him, we won't kill him he's just going to disappear."

"So where we keeping him?"

"Somewhere he can't escape."

"Which would be where?" he asked slightly annoyed.

" My soul room, your going to have some work to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, here we'll go there now, I can show you." She grabbed his arm and as a flash of gold light they were inside her soul room.  Kinta grabbed the torch from the center of the room and she crossed to the back wall and she pulled a switch that was hidden by another torch, part of the wall slide back revealing a dark passage. She walked down the hall;

"C'mon you need to know what we're doing." She turned back and continued walking.

Bakura followed her, after a minute she stopped searching for something on the floor as she stood another wall opened a very faint light coming from it, she walked in and he followed, the passage split, she turned 

To the left he peered down the other way but the light from the torch on the wall was faint and Kinta wasn't stopping.

"So what's down there?"

"A dead end, there are a few in these passages."

They walked for another few minutes the passage turned a few times and she passed right by a turn off, finally she came to the end of a passage a torch was on the wall and there were no more turns.

"Go the wrong way?"

"Hardly."

Kinta hit a wall switch and the wall with the torch slide away revealing a chamber, they walked in it, Bakura noted the several pairs of chains on the walls and a prison like cage built into an alcove.

" This is where we're going to keep him, I'm going to lure him in and you, are going to be waiting here helping if he gets violent or anything unexpected, one thing though, your going to have to be in my head the whole time, before I meet him I'll bring you here, then you'll have to sit here til I bring him, you'll be able to talk to me mind to mind and you'll be able to see what's happening if you want, at least until we enter here then well just be able to talk.' /like this, you can hear me right?/

/I can/

/good/ "then we can leave." Again she took Bakura's hand, the light flashed and they emerged into the real world again.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." Kinta continued walking and she left Bakura who turned and also headed home.

_*_*_

"Hey Bakura, so how's Malik doing?"

"He's fine

"How about Kinta, did they talk?"

"Yeah, they got off well, they're going to get together tomorrow too."

"That's good that she can help him." Ryou smiled then went upstairs to sleep, he wanted to get away so Bakura wouldn't get angry again, he seemed in a good mood and Ryou didn't want to change that. 

_*_*_

Tuesday passed.  Kinta got ready to meet Malik, he walked around her apartment getting ready, she slipped a danger in her boot just in case, she also slipped a vial of sleeping potion in her pocket she decided against mere persuasion, knock him out, and chain him up, less work for her. It was a mixture of hemlock and asphodel, it wasn't deadly but it knocked you out for awhile, and had no taste, she'd have liked to use something stronger for a guy like Malik but everything else had at least some taste to it. She needed something undetectable. 

She checked the time then grabbed a jacket and left to find Bakura.  She found him outside the club. 

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

She led Bakura to the passage, "this is where you got to stay hope you don't get to bored and don't go wandering, you'll get lost or killed, so stay put. I'm going." And with that she disappeared into the golden light Bakura was left sitting in the passageway.

_*_*_

"Hey Malik."

"Hi, lets go in shall we?"

"Yeah lets go."

They walked into the club; they ordered some drinks at the bar and sat down at a vacant table. While Malik took off his coat Kinta poured the vial into his drink, he didn't notice.

/what was that? /

/just a little sleeping potion Bakura, it'll ease our job a lot, now I must get back to him/

" So what have you been wondering about me?" Kinta took off her jacket and took a sip of her drink. "What do want to know?" she just had to keep him busy until the potion took effect, after ten minutes he'd be out, even if he just took one sip.

"Tell me why you really here."

"Told you just play nice and you'll live to see the end, that's all I'm saying."

"Oh c'mon you have to tell me something else."

'Like what?"

"Is it revenge?"

"A part of it is."

"How'd you find the band?"

"Pretty simple-I found it, but I assume you want to know where right?"

"Right."

"Well in all truth in Egypt."

"Egypt?"

"Yeah, 5,000 years ago." She said coolly sipping her drink.

"What!" Malik was shocked, he was silent for a while but Bakura wasn't

/you told him?!/

/yeah, just trust me./

/just don't screw this up../

/like that's possible. Look he has the potion in his drink, we're fine/

Malik took a drink, /perfect/ Kinta thought, /see Bakura he's ours/

" so your from the item, not from this time but back in Egypt?"

"yes I am."

" and your other half, the one who set you free?"

"she's back in Egypt, where she lives."

" so you left her, why?"

"a few reasons, I have things to finish with someone here  and besides, who wants to hang around with a goody two shoes?"

" okay so your from ancient Egypt and are here to get revenge on someone, and something else. Anything else you are willing to tell me?"

"mmmm,  possibly, if you ask the right questions that is." She didn't have to say anything else, he'd be out in a few minutes, she was just going to toy with him now.

"so are you  just being ambiguous to watch me squirm or what?'

" well it is fun to watch you squirm but really" Kinta leaned in across the table, "why should I trust you? What reason do I have?" she remarked softly, making it clear he had to work for her respect.  She returned to her original position, looking him in the eye, waiting for an answer. 

/your playing this well he thinks you're trying to hide something he's  interested for sure/

/I know he has no idea either, I'll keep it up til he's out and then I'll bring him in/

" you have no reason not to trust me."

" what if I told you I did, I don't trust anyone without reason, why should you be an exception?" she smiled at the last remark, wondering what he'd say, oh this was fun.

"well, if  you won't make an exception what might I have to do to gain your trust?"

'I'm not going to tell you just like that, that'd be too easy." Kinta laughed to herself he was buying into it completely and he'd be out in another minute or two.

" you like being difficult huh?"

"well it' not something I object too." Especially now she added mental, Bakura snickered in her head.

"well if told you a little about myself would that help?"

"possibly"

"you are so aggravating you know that right?" he didn't wait for an answer before continuing;  "you tell me just enough then you won't reveal a thing you keep dropping hints but I'm  sure they can't all be truth your something for sure but what? obviously not something good-"

"that depends on who you are." she cut him off.

He eyed her a second before speaking "how about for me? good or bad."

 " depends, not the worst surely but if you play your cards wrong I can't promise  happy ending."

" so what's the worst that might happen to me?"

Kinta took her time in answering, the potion should be taking affect, and it did, Malik slumped over on the table out cold, laughing Kinta answered the sleeping boy's question, "the worst that could happen is I drug you, steal, and lock you up, which I'm going to do right now." She continued chuckling as she dragged him out of the club and into the alley where she'd meet Bakura earlier, anyone who saw her would just think Malik had passed out drunk. She took Malik into her soul room, she dragged him down the passages, he wasn't light but she managed, finally she saw Bakura, waiting where she told him to, 

"c'mon lets chain him up quick before he comes to."

"what, how long does the stuff last?"

"hopefully another ten minutes, but he didn't have a lot and he's not exactly small. He could wake up before we're ready"

 Bakura helped her carry Malik around the next corner, she pulled the switch and the wall slide away, they carried him in, "over here, I want to chain him up now." Kinta led him over to a set of wall chains, she locked shackles around his wrists and ankles. "there, much better,  he's trapped."

Bakura  took the millennium rod from Malik's side,  "And now we have his item." 

"I wonder if he'll wake up soon, I don't want to wait long." Kinta said wondering out loud

" why are you going to wait?"

"if I just leave him eventually he'll wake up and start yelling, just like I could here you . I'll be able to hear him, it'll be annoying and it's no fun gagging someone who's out cold, besides, I want to see his reaction."

Well they didn't have to wait, Malik started to stir, he looked around, seeing Bakura and Kinta, he was confused, then of course he realized he was chained to a wall. "What the fuck? What happened? Where are we? Bakura why am I chained to a wall!?!"

"you're chained to a wall because we need you out of the way." Kinta replied

"out of the way?"

"oh yes, I told I'm here for a reason, if you think a second I'm sure you'll realize why."

Then Malik realized that Bakura was holding the millennium rod. "you bastard! Give it back!"

"you aren't in a position to demand things Malik, at the moment you're in my soul room's dungeon and you aren't getting out, we have your item, that's why I'm here of course, collecting the items. Now you can either listen to us or we can just leave you here to wonder."

 Malik nodded he wanted to hear this. 

" good, now you aren't getting out that's final, for the time being, Bakura and I can't have someone who knows our secrets out and about,  it might ruin our plans."

" you can trust me! Bakura you traitor, you swore!"

"point being? Look Malik, in five days we've achieved more than you and I did in four months, I go with who benefits me the most, you know that."

" you bastard, she'll turn on you, only one can rule! Why are you helping her?"

"as much as I'd love to watch the two of you banter on about this, I can't we have things to do, so Malik, you're stuck here, deal with it.  Maybe when we're done you can go free, or maybe I'll kill you, doesn't really matter. But now it's time for you to shut up." Kinta pulled the dagger from her boot and advanced on Malik, 

"what? Your killing him?'

"I'm not, just  shutting him up, if you know how to slit a throat right, they won't die just won't be able to talk  above a whisper for about a month and a half, it's an extremely reliable gag, and I know the right way."

Kinta put her knife to his throat then stopped and backed away, " I can't do it those ridiculous gold rings are in the way, well they saved you." Annoyed Kinta cut the bottom of Malik's shirt away, and tied the fabric around his mouth, "that'll have to do. " Kinta turned to Bakura,  "let's get out of here, we need to make it look like Malik split town." They disappeared, and reemerged in the alley.  They took Malik's bike and drove to his apartment, they loaded some clothes and things onto the bike and Bakura forged a note making up some reason Malik left, they finished around 9:00 and Kinta drove off with the bike and clothes, she'd hide the stuff in her apartment building; Bakura took home the millennium rod.

_*_*_

Anthy sighed to herself as she hung up the phone, she'd been talking to Yami and when she brought up Kinta he dismissed it.

/how can he be so blind!/ She raged, / she's evil! How can everyone be so stupid! I'm going to bring Shadi here soon, I can't convince them alone, it's not working/

 Anthy was upset to say the least. Even more so because around seven thirty she felt something happen, something bad,  she guessed Kinta was up to something but she couldn't do much, no one would listen to her. She would just  have to wait, but she did know one thing, tomorrow she was calling Shadi if they didn't believe her.

_*_*_

end of chapter! A bit late but the worth the wait huh?

I must leave much to do, please review, I like reviews! And you can still note if you want someone in particular to live or die, I can still make it  happen, so send in votes!

Kinta-or I'll hunt you down and kill you!

Kilandra-you heard her, review and vote please!


	7. Stupid people, Anthy's mental breakdown ...

It's chappie seven!! ^_^ Mucho happiness.

Author notes-oh my Ra I have author notes…weird…onto the point, parts of dialogue and happenings in this chapter are ideas from Anthy Kilik, thanks to her: I owe. So just giving her credit. Now go read and review her stories!!! Oh but mine first!

_*_*_

Bakura sat thinking, not something he did often, but Kinta had defiantly given him a lot to think about. He checked the barrier between him and Ryou; he didn't need his hikari sensing anything. He hated when Ryou went into his mind even accidentally, his thoughts were his alone and when he realized Kinta could go though his own at will… he shuddered; that bitch was something, but what? Would they really collect all the items, somehow he just didn't see it happening. Technically they were over halfway to their goal, but as Bakura knew, Yami would be the challenge. And he was pretty sure Kinta's temper would cause them to fail, he'd seen her with Isis, and himself for that matter, she reacted to things with out a thought, emotions driving her. Now sure Bakura knew he wasn't exactly the most levelheaded person ever, he was crazy and he knew it, and on top of that he liked it, but there was something about Kinta that pushed her to the edge. There was something more than just being power hungry and the past in Egypt, something else was driving her, she'd even admitted that to him.

Bakura remembered what she'd said that first night when he asked her why."…. He's a controlling bastard that should never have ruled."He remembered how she'd sounded, cold and bitter something was driving her.

"There's something else right, that's not just it, you have another reason to hate him." when he asked her 

She had given him a look of empty ness, the passion and bitterness had disappeared in a second, like a painful; memory had been awoken. She answered though. "Yes, there is something else."

"Are you going to tell me?" he remembered pressing, he wanted to know.

Her actions had surprised him she'd walked to the shrine in the corner and rested her hand on the lion's head as if drawing power from it. " Maybe, but not yet. " she said " You don't need to know the rest, it's not important." But he had a feeling it was important, it had to be. He'd let it go then, her voice told him she wouldn't' say more.

But it was countdown time; she had to tell him soon, unless of course she killed him. That thought stopped Bakura, he knew she could, she rivaled his power, but did she exceed? Or maybe she'd just taken him unprepared, but either way she'd already pressed a dagger to hid throat-not an experience he wanted to repeat

. He shook that disturbing thought from his head, it was laughable a robber-a killer like him was afraid of her, she wasn't even as tall as him, nor did she look muscular she looked thin, almost dainty that made him laugh her dainty? Yeah right and Ra is the god of monkeys… Kinta seemed harmless enough but he knew it was an act, he'd seen her kill.Bakura looked at the clock-it was 2:00 am, he rolled over and decided to sleep, tomorrow he could deal with Kinta, besides he had the millenium rod, if he wanted he could control her completely, so for the time being he was in power and that was where he intended to stay.

_*_*_

Classes started bright and early the next morning. The gang was talking out in front of the school like usual. Yami saw Kinta approaching, he remembered what Anthy had said, 'there's something wrong with her, she's not normal' when he insisted it was just the item...well anthy had been stressed… 'Why can't you tell?' she had pleaded, he read Kinta's aura, and he found nothing wrong, there was some power but not what Anthy claimed. He knew Anthy wouldn't say something unless it was true though, maybe.. butsomething in his head moved away from the idea she was evil, it didn't seem right.But if Anthy suspected something… he resolved to monitor Kinta today, if he found anything suspicious he'd tell Anthy to go ahead and call Shadi, if not he'd try to convince Anthy that there was nothing wrong with the new girl. She was chatting with the group seemingly happy enough. She didn't seem that different from anyone else, except her item of course, Yami forgot his thoughts asBakura and Ryou came. Now Bakura was evil everyone knew that. But Kinta? He looked from one to the other, if she was evil Bakura would know, and probably have immediatelybeen drawn to another evil sprit-no Kinta was a person not a sprit, and real people just couldn't be that evil…

_*_*_

Yami found nothing to prove Kinta was evil, he resolved to talk to Anthy tonight and figure this out.

_*_*_

after school they went to the game shop, Anthy meet them there. Everyone was happily chattingthen Anthy

realized something.

"guys where's Malik?'

no one knew;

"he said he'd meet us I don't get it."

"we'll let's go find him, he's probably at his apartment." They headed outside and made for the apartment building. Anthy knocked on the door."Malik! You there!?"

"I don't think he's here.."

"hey guys! The doors unlocked." Joey said; he opened the door and everyone shuffled in. 

"I don't think he's here.."

then Yugi saw the note on the counter, "hey I found something look."

Everyone moved to read the letter it read:

Guys-

I'm out of town. I'll be back in a few days, no need to panic, I'm just clearing up a few things now that Isis is gone. I just need out of here.

-Malik

" well I guess that's that," Yami sighed. anthy grabbed the note from Yugi, studying it, looking for a sign it was fake. She found nothing and tossed it on the counter again.She clenched her teeth a second before getting n idea.

"hey Kinta didn't you see Malik last night? Did he say anything about this?" Anthy smirked slightly as all the attention turned to her.

" no he didn't must have happened after I left, I wasn't with him for very long anyway, maybe half an hour." Damnit she had pulled it off, Kinta kept her cool and sounded sincere, Anthy should have known that wouldn't worked but she had to try everything so she tried again.

"whad' you guys talk about? Maybe something you said will help us know where he went."

Kinta gave Anthy a slight glare before launching into another lie, " I talked to him about my experiences and how it way for me when I lost my brother, tried to relate help him a little."

"did he say anything about unfinished business or leaving?"

"no."

Anthy was defeated Kinta played the game well, she wasn't stupid, unfortunately for Anthy. 

"let's go guys" Anthy said in defeat.

They all went back to the game shop. No one seemed too suspicious other than Anthy. She was distant and made an excuse for her to leave early, she didn't' even say goodbye to Yami.

_*_*_

Anthy got into her apartment and slammed the door, she had put two and two together, Kinta was responsible for Malik's disappearance, and everyone else was too stupid to see it. she pulled the millennium star out, the four poited item had great powers, a great eye in the center, black markings on the item, lightening bolts. Anthy held it out and called out. 

"Shadi! Come here now!" she ordered at the star, Shadi would hear her and come … a portal opened in front of her. Shadi stepped out and looked at Anthy, then very calmly he said, "You're on the verge ofa mental breakdown."

"no really?" Anthy said sarcastically.

Shadi sat on the couch, still maintaining a level of calm equal to Anthy's rage and annoyance.

"how can you be so calm?!" Anthy practically screamed at the keeper of the items.

Shadi shrugged before speaking, "what's troubling you?"

"there's a crazed, psychotic 8th item bearer out there with at least two other items and has killed Isis!"

"ouch, well I see." Shadi waved his hand and handed a margarita to Anthy, 'here."

"thanks" Anthy downed the drink in one swig and then continued- the margarita had no effect on Anthy. "I haven't even told you the worst of it, no one can sense it! She's fooled all of then, no one has a clue!"

"very troubling, and you called me to…?"

Anthy glared at Shadi before exploding at him, "HELP EXPOSE HER! STOP HER! KILL HER! SOMETHING!" Anthy as panting now.

"calm yourself, tell me more about her."

Anthy took a deep breath before going on, "she calls herself Kinta she's been here for about a week.."

Shadi cut her off, " a week? She moves fast." Shadi noted with slight interest.

"like hell she does."

"she has any accomplices?"

"none that I know of but that doesn't mean they don't exist."

"it certainly doesn't; you said she has at least two items, which?"

:necklace and rod."

"And Malik, he's alive?"

"I think so; he's missing I think she's keeping him somewhere because I can't sense any blood shed on her. I can't tell where she has him though, she has mental barriers like hell, I can only tell so much and that's that this girl is evil."

"do you know where she found her item?"

"Egypt she claims; says she lived there. But she's giving off more dark energy than one person should be able to, I don't think she found it but came from it."

"interesting, you might be right, now do you know of the item itself; powers perhaps?"

""no clue, and you know nothing of the item either? It's a thick band she wears on her wrist, a cuff ofsorts, does that tell you anything?"

"I know it shouldn't have existed, it was deemed to powerful to be made, but I see that it was."

"what does it do?"

"manipulate minds."

"like the rod?"

"no, it was supposed to allow the bearer to alter memories of someone, the power was deemed to strong and against ethics=s so it wasn't made."

"and yet the millenium rod was made where you can control minds?" Shadi nodded.

"I don't get you guys…. But what else about it do you know?"

"well altering memories is what it was supposed to do but we can't be sure, it isn't even supposed to exist, it could do something completely different. I can't be sure."

"whadya mean you can't be sure!" Anthy screeched then downed another margarita and set the glass next to the others.

Shadi look at the ten empty glasses, "drink much?"

"this is no time for jokes!" Anthy then downed another margarita from Shadi.

"well you obviously have a lot on your hands. I'll be leaving now." Shadi stood up, then Anthy launched herself off the couch and tackled Shadi.

"NO! You. Are. Staying! You will show them she is evil!" Anthy got up and glared at Shadi. 

"there's no place to sleep."

Anthy pulled out the couch into a bed. And glared some more.

"wow, couches do that now?" Shadi asked in mild wonder.

"yes. Stay. Sleep. Expose her!"

"um, ok?"

Anthy sighed, "good." As she turned to leave the living room Shadispoke again.

"having a nice mental breakdown?"

"yes, thanks for your concern." Anthy answered before going to her own room to sleep.

_*_*_

Kinta suddenly was alert, she was still at the game shop, everyone was getting ready to go, when she felt it.

Shadi was here. Anthy finally put her threat into action, she brought him here. Kinta smirked, 

/ she's done what I wanted her to do, bring the bastard here, good. Shadi is and idiot, I mean the power waves were so easy to sense, it's like big neon sign saying, I'm here come on kill me! you'd think the protector of the item would have a little more sense…well, doesn't matter he's here, and now it's time to kill Anthy, I don't want her interfering anymore./

Kinta looked at Bakura, yeah he'd sensed it too.As they left she talked to him in a hushed tone, "I'm getting Anthy, I don't want her around, stay with Ryou, if Anthy dies and you have an alibi, they won't realize were a team, if they get enough sense to figure it out then I may need help to get free. They can't put two and two together until the end got it/"

Bakura nodded, and they went different ways, 

At 10: 00 Kinta left to Anthy's,on thought going though her head. 

/I'm gonna kill the bitch tonight/

_*_*_

Kilandra-oh I am evil…

Kinta-do I get to kill her?

Kilandra-you'll find out next chapter.

Kinta-you're no fun.

Kilandra-don't care.

Anthy-hey! 

KInta-grr..*slapped by Kilandra *

Kilandra-shut up. *eyes margarita glass in Anthy's hand* how many margaritas have you had?

Anthy-*thinks* thirty.

Kilandra -wow, um well everyone review or I'll never finish my evil cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I like reviews, please do so to make me happy.

And again thanks to Anthy Kilik, for her ideas.

Now go review!


	8. Yamis

Tis chapter 8, yay! 

Disclaimer-I don't own. If I did, Yami, Bakura and Malik wouldn't have shirts. ^_^~*

_*_*_

Kinta started to pick the lock on the door, after a few seconds it opened. Kinta crept into Anthy's apartment, she saw Shadi sleeping on the pull out couch, she laughed to herself, and she made her way thought o Anthy's room. She left the door open, rule one of thieves-leave the door open. Then you can get out faster.  Anthy lay asleep on the bed in the corner, Kinta drew out a dagger, her favorite, a smooth sharp blade with a slight curve in it, the handle smooth ivory, with a few ornamental jewels, the grip was wrapped in a leather for better handling. Kinta used it for important things only, and killing Anthy defiantly counted.  She crept toward the bed silently, she may have been a priestess but she was also a practiced thief, it was quite a task getting around the pharaoh's night watchmen but she did that often in Egypt. Anthy lay face up on the bed Kinta decided where to strike, a hard bow to her chest, she would strike a major artery if not the heart itself, it would also puncture a lung, killing Anthy in maybe a minute-a very painful minute at that too.

 Kinta raised the dagger for the blow she brought it down with her full strength.

Clink.

It had hit something, something metal.

"Oh shit." Kinta knew that wasn't good thing.

 Anthy began to stir, Kinta backed away towards the door, still entranced, what had stopped her blow?

Anthy leapt from the bed; ready to attack-but it wasn't Anthy.

There where a black mark around her eyes, which looked snakelike, her hair was a silvery white like Anthy's she wore glove on her hands-gloves with blades on them. She wasn't Anthy.

"No, no, Sekhy priestess."

"Anshi!" Kinta knew who it was Anshi the thief, she'd lived in Egypt and had been sent to death by Yami after almost pulling off the biggest jewel heist ever.

" Ah, not trying to kill Anthy now are you? Because then I'd have to hurt you." Anshi said taunting, "that pretty knife says you were, that's not very nice." Anshi snarled then leapt at Kinta.

Kinta avoided the blades but was knocked to the ground; she got up quickly and prepared to strike. She lunged with the dagger, which Anshi blocked. The two girls exchanged blows, they were inches away but neither could land a blow they backed into the hall still sparring. But eventually a blow had to land; Anshi drew blood from Kinta's side with her clawed glove. And Kinta cut Anshi's arm, both wounds menial, both girls had fought with much worse, neither going to give up. Anshi pressed forward gaining ground.

"Quit it Kinta, you know I'll win."

"You sure 'bout that?"

"Completely."

"Don't be."

Anshi leapt at Kinta, and knocked her down, they landed hard on the floor knocking over a table in the process.

/ This is getting loud I don't have time for this; if Shadi and Anthy come I'm finished. /

 Kinta regained her ground, and backed away, "we'll have to finish this later Anshi, been fun. " Kinta drew a second dagger out, and threw it towards Anshi, it flew past her. 

"Missed.?" Anshi snickered.

Glass shattered.

"No I didn't." Kinta ran past her and jumped out the window she'd just broken. She landed in a dumpster-hard, the second dagger laying a few feet away. She grabbed the dagger and leapt from the dumpster unharmed. She ran; she didn't want Anshi following, good thing Anthy's apartment was on the second floor, any higher jump she might have missed the dumpster, and if it had been six or more stories it would have killed her-hands down.

_*_*_

Kinta cursed everything as she entered her apartment, she hadn't killed Anthy, and they would be after her soon. As soon as Anthy and Shadi told the others she was dead-well not quite it just would be harder. Kinta didn't like harder.

Tomorrow they'd be ready, leisure time was over, Kinta had to attack if she wanted to win this, and she did. She wasn't going to let Yami beat her. He didn't have the right, egotistical bastard-just like his father.

_*_*_

Kinta and Bakura pulled away from the students in their science class to talk, it was a lab meaning everyone would be busy screwing around and asking the teacher, which chemicals were which, perfect time to talk.

"So what happened?" Bakura asked her.

"I meet someone unexpected." Kinta replied bitterly.

"Who?"

"Anthy's Yami."

"Which one?"

"What do you mean which one? She has more than one?!"

"Yep."

"Why did you not tell me this?!"

 "Didn't seem important I forgot, don't have a cow. So which one?"

"Anshi."

"You know Anshi huh?"

 "Who doesn't after what she pulled."

"Yeah she was good. She's usually up for a bit of mayhem just not against Anthy."

"Why did you not tell me these things?! You knew I was going after her!"

"Thought you could handle yourself." He smirked.

"You bastard. You're lucky I'm alive and she just scratched me not gutted me. You asshole. Hell she'd beat you, you know it too."

"True. "

"It's the end of it, she'll act now, which means we have to prepare."

Bakura nodded and waited for her to go on.

"I can trap Shadi, I have an idea, you need to be in my head again like with Malik."

"What's with him anyway?"

"Trying annoy me, I can hear him you know, if he didn't have those stupid gold rings on his neck I could have cut his throat normally and shut him up…"

"You now a lot, why most priests didn't know these things."

"I had too, you'd be surprised if I told you who I really was."

"You're still lying?" Bakura asked with a glare.

"No. What I've said is true, but ii haven't told you everything that's all."

"Care to spill?"

"You'll find out soon enough Bakura. " Kinta said smiling; "you'll find out soon enough.  Look we'll take Shadi when he probes my mind with the ankh. Led him along and trap him. Steal his items and get out, of course then they'll realize us, so we have to get out fast, recover and prepare to take Yami."

"Sounds standard."

"I have a feeling it'll happen today once school lets out you're in. waiting for Shadi, make up an excuse fro being gone to Ryou before then."

"Simple enough."

"Good. After school. Things are going down today. Countdown is almost up."

_*_*_

/you set? /

/duh Kinta. /

/so how's Malik? /

/ He's making evil eyes at me, it's kinda funny. /

/well if you're set then I'll go now, to the game shop. /

Kinta left school-Bakura in her head and headed toward the game shop.  Kinta walked thought the door to see Anthy and Shadi talking to Yami, Yugi was nearby along with Joey tea and Tristen all looking a little confused.

"Kinta!" Anthy said with a smile Kinta knew was fake." Just who we wanted. This is Shadi, the Keeper of the millennium items. We were hoping you'd let him enter your mind, and then he can figure out about your item. It's not like you have anything to hid so I assume that's aright?" Anthy asked, eyes challenging Kinta while she kept a calm Voice. Anthy knew if Kinta let Shadi in her mind then it would solve everything, and prove her evil, if she refused it'd prove her evil also. Anthy won wither way.

"Of course I will, anything to figure this al out. Hello Shadi." Kinta took Anthy's challenge and kept her act up not missing a beat, she shook Shadi's hand in greeting-after all 'she'd never seen him before.' 

"What do I do?" Kinta asked Shadi politely.

""Just stay as you are, don't be surprised, Shadi raised the Ankh to Kinta's forehead, preparing to enter her mind.

_*_*_

Oh and I leave you. Evil I am.

In case anyone wonders I'm almost done, at my planning it'll have 12 chapters total, maybe 11 if I change 

things a bit. 

Kinta-when do I win?

Kil-who said you win?

Kinta-well I assume I do since it is my story….

Kil-it's not mandatory; I can kill whoever I want.

Kinta-but you're planning the sequel already!

Kil-doesn't mean shit. You might die, or lose or win or whatever I feel like.

Kinta-liar you wrote it already. I saw the draft.

Kil-but that's all I've written of it. Plus we have to tell everyone your secret still.

Kinta-forgot about that..

Kil-_-;;; that's half the reason you're here!! How could you forget?!

Kinta-*shrug*

Kil-oh well review folks! I'm writing chapter 9 as we speak do you ever want to see it? If so review!


	9. Shadi mind trip

Chapter nine!

Disclaimer-Bah! I don't own. If I did it would be required for Malik to be shirtless at all times. ^^

Chappie nine! (it's sorta short but important.)

_*_*_

Shadi entered Kinta's mind. He gazed though the semi darkness of her soul room.  The hieroglyphic covered walls and shrine told him Kinta wasn't from this time.

"So Anthy was right. Pity."

"Really I don't see it that way? I just see you, here, in my mind; you know how vulnerable you are? How easy it would be for me to kill you?"

"Another keeper would arise, my death would do you no good."

"Which is way I'm not going to try to kill you. But now what makes you believe I wanted too? What proof that I'm evil do you have? I could be like Yami. He's a sprit also, and he has no evil intentions. How do you know? " Kinta challenged him with her look.

"Then I assume I must probe your mind further, unless of course you care to admit it now and save time."

"Let's go, I have nothing I want to hide." Kinta smirked then went to the torch on the far wall and pulled the switch, the wall slid open, "Search away."

Shadi pulled the torch from the center of the room, "ladies first." He ushered Kinta down the hall, he followed after; he watched her steps and was careful to avoid any pit falls.  Kinta led him though the passages, he followed her, cautious but not scared. 

"Where are you taking me?"

"Proof of my intentions." Kinta answered simply.

Shadi nodded and followed, he needed to know more about the girl. The first room had only given him so many clues-the lion shrine, the hieroglyphics on the walls, scrolls and a table in a corner; nothing telling him one way or another, all he had was the evil he felt in her soul. He needed to know why. And how, the band wasn't supposed to have existed yet here she was with it.

  Kinta hit another switch and took Shadi down the set of twisting passages.  

"Who do you think I am?" Kinta questioned playfully leading him down the maze like passages.

"Evil"

"Quite possibly, but look deeper I'm more like Yami than you think." Kinta chuckled to herself as she hit the last switch at the end of the passageway. The wall pulled away revealing the chamber with Malik and Bakura.

Bakura lunged at Shadi and Kinta pushed him forward, together they forced the surprised item keeper into another set of wall shackles. He didn't have time to react and use his powers.

"No!"

"Yes Shadi. You're trapped. And Bakura and I are going to rule the world, power of the pharaoh and all that. We just need your items." Kinta smiled evilly, as Bakura removed the Ankh from Shadi's neck and pulled the scale from his robes. "Thanks Shadi. You were a real help."

"Absolutely wonderful Shadi. This will help us nicely." Bakura said wearing a look of satisfaction and 

"No. You've been helping her!" Shadi turned his gaze to Kinta again. Then he found in Kinta's mind what she had meant by 'being more like Yami' than he thought. "You! You're …You and Yami…"

"Don't tell Shadi, it's rude." Kinta chided as she pulled out a dagger. She put it to Shadi's throat. "You keep your mouth shut. Don't ruin it for them. Yami doesn't even know."

"Why would he? It was to be forgotten."

 "It was and you don't get to tell. Now it's time for you to shut up." Kinta inserted the dagger into Shadi's throat. She mad a small slash and blood ran down staining Shadi's robes. Shadi tried to cry out but he could barely gasp. Kinta pulled the dagger away and smiled. "Wonderful, silent. Perfect. Now excuse me while we go unleash the powers of the items." Kinta laughed as she left. Bakura right behind her.

Shadi, still in pain, looked deliriously around and focused on Malik. The look on Malik's face told him what he dreaded-they weren't getting out alive.

_*_*_

"Hurry Bakura; they'll start wondering soon, we need to move. We'll grab a weapon or two before we leave. But this isn't the fight we're coming back later. We just need to get the fuck out of the game shop. Once they realize Shadi's gone they'll be after us."

"Really? I had no idea?" Bakura asked sarcastically.

Kinta spun around and glared at Bakura; "look this isn't time for jokes. Do you want to die? Then go ahead and fool around. We're going for the power to rule the world-the power others can only dream of. We can have it. We will have it. But if you screw this up you'll pay. Don't get me mad. If we lose it's not the pharaoh you should worry about, it's me." Kinta pointed the blood stained dagger at Bakura as she spoke. " Fear me Bakura. If you think being banished to the shadow realm is bad then wait til you see what I can do. It's ten times worse, failure is not an option." Kinta turned and stormed thought the passages, Bakura followed in silence. They reached the main chamber quickly.

Kinta opened a wall panel and pulled out a dagger for Bakura; "just in case." She tossed it to him. He caught it easily and slipped it into his coat.

"Ready?"

Bakura nodded. It was time to leave, time to face them.

"Good, let's go then." The band flashed gold and they left Kinta's soul room. When they appeared in the real world, they meet a very confused group. Shadi was gone and Bakura stood where he had been. 

"What?! Bakura? Where's Shadi?!"

Kinta and Bakura began to back out the door, " Shadi's gone and you'll all be next. Anthy was right, I'm evil. Here to kill you. You're just too damn stupid to see it. Well it's been fun but we're off. Be seeing you soon Yami. I promise to kill you slowly." With that they turned and bolted from the shop leaving a very stunned group.

Anthy reacted and ran out the door after them. 

"Wait!" Yami called but she was gone, "everyone stay here it'll be safer. Anthy and I will deal with this."

Yami ran out after Anthy and the other two, millennium puzzle dangling around his neck.

_*_*_

Kinta and Bakura ran. They turned down an alley.

"What the fuck-this is dead end,  Anthy's after us! Are you insane?"

"Cool it Bakura, we're retreating, back to soul room, it's time you learned a little more and we need to prepare. The band flashed gold again transporting them to the room they just left.

_*_*_

BWAHAHAHAHA! The chase is on, time for everything to come out! Only 2-3 chapters left. (If you've been keeping track it shrank by two chapters.) 

Kinta-die! Die Yami!

Kil-not yet. Possibly not at all..

Kinta-Wha!? Don't I get to kill him?

Kil-not saying….

Kin-bitch.

Kil-don't compliment yourself.

Review! Review! Review! I want reviews!! 

*also* you can still put your 2 cents in on who should die. I have the end mostly scripted but there are a few expendable characters who if you want I'll kill…*evil grin*


	10. running and prepartions

Marvelous chapter ten!

Disclaimer-Iie(no) own. Go away. Don't sue.

_*_*_

Anthy rounded the corner and stopped suddenly, "wha? Where did they go?" Anthy looked around they alley, "there isn't any place to go and I'm sure they went down this way…"

"Anthy!"

"Yami?"

Yami ran up behind Anthy, "Where are they? Where'd they go?"

"I don't know, but they're gone…"

"Anthy I'm sorry. I should have listened before, now they're on the loose with all the items…"

"don't. it's okay. Besides they still need you're puzzle, lets go back, get everyone somewhere safe I have no idea what those two will do next.."

"neither do I, but I won't be good…" the two turned and ran back to the game shop.

_*_*_

"okay Bakura, time to arm up." Kinta pulled the torch from the pillar and lead Bakura down the hidden passageway, but instead of going down the usual path of twists and turns she kept going straight. 

"where are you going?" Bakura demanded.

"you haven't seen everything. Weapons are this way."

Though still dark Bakura could tell they had entered a room-no a hall, the glow of the torchlight only a few feet but he could tell the room was huge.

"stay here." Kinta commanded before walking forward, she lowered her torch and flames sprang up, it was a basin of oil, she'd light it with the torch. Bakura gazed shocked at the racks of weapons and other various items in the hall. 

"c'mon B, this way, Bakura was mesmerized as he past racks of keys and armor and shields, he meet Kinta next to the basin in the center, he felt the heat penetrate his sin as he neared. Kinta turned to walk but Bakura stopped fascinated.

"what is this.."

 Bakura asked, it was a dagger, shining in the firelight on a pillar, the blade was twisted, jagged edges, sharp as hell too,. A green stone glowed in the hilt.

"that. Well that's the dagger of earth, each dagger on a pillar is an elemental dagger-earth air, water and fire, they have certain powers and when four bearers are chosen they are said to have the power over darkness and light-good and evil. You can send the world into chaos or heaven the bearers' choice. Of course the chosen have certain qualities that complement the blade, similar to Wiccan tradition now, earth is the grounding force, water's the peace, air's the free sprit and fire's the power. It all balances out so nothing happens, the daggers also can contain magic. As well as give it to the bearer. .."

Bakura looked at the daggers, then he came to the back pillar-"this one's empty where's the dagger?"

"don't know, the dagger of fire was lost. Shame too, that's my element, would help me a good bit about now. But now's not the time, load up. Rest, we need our energy levels at max. this is going  down and we aren't going to fail. Yami will die."

"hope so"

"He. Will." The fire was glowing in Kinta's eyes again, along with the firelight of the room she looked like a deadly demon-hell spawn. "Yami will die, he'll lie with his father where he belongs.  They deserve each other-pity Yami hated him."

"how do you know this?" Bakura asked suspiciously.

"one of my many secrets."

"what did he do to you? Yam's father I mean. You couldn't have been 15 when he was murdered."

"I was seventeen, Yami was fifteen, that's when he became pharaoh which I'm sure you remember."

Bakura nodded, signally her to continue but she didn't. she instead, turned her back and went picking though her tables of knives, daggers, dirks and swords. Bakura followed suit.

_*_*_

Kinta couldn't speak anymore, she didn't trust herself to tell the truth and keep it together before the final battle, she'd tell Yami before she killed him, Bakura could find out then. She didn't' want to think of the past because then she thought of Her, she didn't want to think of Her. That memory only brought pain.

_*_*_

Ryou sat in the corner of the game shop in shame-he should have guessed, Bakura had been out a lot and that time e had told him to say he was in all day. It all added up to Bakura plotting something, but god, he'd been too scared to say anything, he was afraid of his Yami. Maybe if he had said something they would have known earlier-now Shadi Malik and Isis were gone. Isis dead too. Now they were, hiding in Yugi's basement and waiting for Yami and Anthy to return again. They were sitting ducks. Tears welled in Ryou's eyes as he sat, he barely noticed when Yugi came up to him.

"it's okay Ryou, Anthy and Yami will stop them."

"no, Yugi, I knew, I knew and I didn't' say.. I knew Bakura was up to something he's been acting  more violent and going out a lot I didn't' say anything because I was c=scared, I could have said something and we might t have found out sooner…" Ryou was crying now. Yugi put an  arm around his friend and tried to comfort him.   

"it's okay, what good would it have done, no one knew about Kinta, she tricked us and knowing Bakura was up to something wouldn't have told us anything.."

Yugi continued to calm Ryou, as they sat in his basement, Yugi trying to calm the wave of fear and impending doom he felt, he was afraid he might not see Yami again.

_*_*_ 

"where do you think they would have gone? We don't' know anything they have us in their hand."

"not if I can help it." Anthy wasn't going to quit, and she wasn't going to sit and wait to be attacked; " let's just keep going, check Ryou's place and Kinta's for any signs."

"we don't know where Kinta lives though. If she even had a place to live. She could have been living straight from the band."

"Yami, after being coped up for five thousand years would you spend anymore time than you need to in your soul room? As I thought now let's move, Ryous' is up this way."

_*_*_

"Bakura. "

"what?"

"over here, look we need to be at full strength, drink this, it'll do the trick." Kinta handed him a vial of a dark liquid. Bakura held it to the light and looked at it, he sniffed at it he didn't really trust Kinta.

"baby, it's not poison. Get over yourself I'm not killing you. It's a stimulant and it numbs pain, you won't feel a blow or cut unless it hit something major. Keeps you fighting." Kinta pulled another vial out and drained it. "much better, drink it Bakura." 

Bakura did, the liquid burned his throat the way down. 

"feel good?"

Bakura nodded then tossed the bottle to the floor where it shattered.

"let's get going then. We have a puzzle to steal."

They walked out of the hall, each had several daggers and dirks hidden on their person, Kinta held onto her favorite, with the ivory handle and jeweled hilt. Bakura held a dagger made of…well the blade was black and it was sharp, Bakura couldn't tell what it was but he liked the way it handled so he carried it. They entered the main room and checked everything one last time before leaving the soul room for possibly the last time.

_*_*_  

bum bum bum….

And now for the fighting! Yay!

And you get to hear more about Kinta's past oh how fun _that_ is!

Review!!!


	11. Mysteries of the Past Unveiled

And it's time for the end. Battles and fighting everyone. And angst! Angst from Egypt!

Disclaimer-must I? Ah I know, Kinta you do it.

Kinta-Kilandra owns nothing, nada, zip, zilch, got it everyone? The only thing she owns is her insanity, which sense I am a product of, I think I'll refrain from insulting for the moment…

Kil-good you know your place.

Kin-yep. My place is wherever I can cause the most panic fear and pain. ^^

Notes!!! Okay I start some flashbacks here. They're pretty well noted there in italics and I use, ~*~*~ instead of _*_*_ around them because I was bored, all flash backs are during Egypt, the time is denoted by how old Yami or Kinta was at the time.

Well, it's chapter eleven everyone, enjoy!

_*_*_

"Were the hell did they go!?" Anthy yelled in frustration. 

"Look it's okay, we'll find them."

Anthy didn't believe him, she just glared and turned to leave Ryou's house, "well back to the game shop I guess." Anthy grumbled, Yami just followed her, stifling a laugh, as serious ass the situation was Anthy just looked damn funny at the moment. He smiled and followed her back, barely considering the danger he was in.

_*_*_

Bakura and Kinta waited, they were in an old warehouse, that Bakura had found, both knew, Yami would be able to locate them so the decided to let him come to them, lure the fly into the web and all that.

"He's coming" Kinta announced into the silence. Bakura acknowledged the message and stood from his seat on the ground, he walked next to Kinta, they exchange a look. It said one thing – for now they were allies, but as soon as they won it was each his own. Only one of them was to get out of the warehouse alive.

"I thought you said he was coming?" it'd been about ten minutes since she'd felt it. No one had come.

"I swear it was him." Kinta looked again with her mind, now he was coming, - so what had she felt before? Must have been a false alarm, she was jumpy, it was probably just Shadi's power waves in her head. She shook the thought away, "he's coming, she's with him. they'll be here soon, give it a minute."

_*_*_

"Kinta."

"Yes, Anthy, Yami, we're here. We've been waiting for you."

Anthy and Yami stepped into the warehouse further and were hit up off their feet by a blast of dark energy. Bakura had been ready and waiting for them. The doors slammed shut as Anthy and Yami flew back and hit them. Both fell to the ground, but not crumpled, the two landed on their feet and stood again. Anthy raised her hands and tossed a fireball at Bakura.

The battle was on. 

Bakura, rolled out of the way as Kinta threw an energy blast at Yami, which he held back with his powers. Kinta, withdrew a dirk and tossed it at Yami-aiming for his heart, he dove out of the way. The energy he'd been holding back flew above his head and made a hole in the wall, the dirk, fell a few feet away from him, he grabbed it and threw it back with precis aim-Kinta caught it, in-between her fingers before it hit her chest.

"Not good enough." With her free hand she threw another bolt of dark energy at him.

Bakura and Anthy fought nearby. Anthy threw another fireball at him and threw dark energy back at her, neither had landed a blow yet. Then Bakura waited too long. He didn't move in time and a pure energy sphere hit him, he flew back, and hit the ground hard, but Kinta's potion had done its job, he was barely fazed. Anthy advanced, typically a hit like that would knock someone out, and as she walked forward Bakura shot a bolt at her-and hit. She hadn't expected him to be conscious still, Anthy took the blast full on and lay breathing heavily on the ground. 

"You should be …out....cold.." Anthy said wondering between gasps; she pushed herself to her feet and charged Bakura.

"Why?!" Yami asked over the crackle of there energies clashing between them.

"You."

"What?!"

"Yes you, pharaoh. It's all because of you and your bastard father. Blame him, you did then and you still can now." Kinta put all her strength into her energy bolt, and between that and Yami's confusion he was hit. Kinta walked to the panting form on the ground.

Bakura's and Anthy's energies clashed,  both getting hit at least once. They wove around each other trying to gain ground, and Anthy was getting tired. 

Kinta hit Yami with another bolt as he stood, he sank back down with a cry.

/she's powerful, and it's not just the items, she's barely tapping them, her powers just as strong as mine../ Yami thought frantically taking another hit, he shot at her and hit but she didn't stop, Yami lay stunned-how could this be happening?

Kinta knelt down and whispered into Yami's ear.

"Do you know who I am Yami?  I'm your nightmare, your past come to haunt you. You knew me as a priestess in Egypt,"/Yami received a mental image of Kinta in Egyptian dress, a priestess garb no less, de ja vu, Yami'd seen it before; Kinta continued " but there's so much more you never knew;…brother."

Bakura and Anthy clashed again, this time hand to hand instead of with powers, Anthy was weakening, tiring, but Bakura was still strong, thanks  mostly to the potion of Kinta's. With a lucky swipe, Bakura slide his knife into Anthy's gut, she sank down in shock, giving him time to bind her with energy chains.

"You don't get to die yet, Anthy. He dies first."

Bakura pointed to Yami who was lying on the ground. "You get to watch him die."

Anthy struggled against her bonds, and Bakura walked over to Kinta, laughing.

"Liar!"

"Not in the least. Ah, Bakura I see Anthy has been dealt with. Wonderful. "

Yami used his strength to stab at Kinta, but she ducked away, "No pharaoh. No killing family - that's not very nice.."

"You're related to him?!"

Bakura asked shocked.

"Yes. He's my brother-younger brother."

"I don't believe you ." Yami panted, Bakura picked him up and held his arms behind him. Yami struggled but couldn't get away. Kinta sent another wave of dark energy at him. Then she spoke.

"Well how about I tell you all about it then? You see, your father ordered my death when I was born, a daughter was disgraceful. Mother pitied me and sent me to the temple of Sekhmet to hide me. I grew up hidden. I visited mother, she was the only one to ever show compassion to me. And then father killed her, but you suspected that didn't you? You knew her death wasn't an accident, it was your father; he had her murdered because he thought she was plotting against him. It was really me and the others; same ones you fought in the shadow games a few years later. And father's death- I did that. Killed him with these hands and this knife." Kinta pulled the ivory handled dagger out and held it before Yami-the blade shining, "Yes, this blade killed your father and will kill you too. But not yet."

Yami couldn't believe it, she was making this up to confuse him; that had to be it.  He had no sister, but Kinta knew more than she should have about his parents deaths, could she be who she said she was? Yami didn't know.

"Still don't believe I see. Well, I can show you, using the band you can relive my memories."

The band swallowed Yami into it's gold light, Yami's head swirled, his eyes shut tight, when he opened them he was in Egypt.

~*~*~

_"Kinta, you must go now, it's getting late. And really, you must be careful, I think he knows, don't come for awhile." _

_"Alright mother," a teenaged Kinta-about 16, said, nodding; she hugged her mother before slinking off into the shadows. She waited as guards passed her, ears and eyes open wide, she barely took a step before she heard it. _

_"What are doing in here?"_

_Pharaoh's orders."_

"What?….. No! It's not what you think…. i wasn't …no!" Kinta heard her mother scream and terrified she turn back to the room, she peered in, and saw her mother lying dead on the floor, her fathers guards stood over her, one with a bloody knife, Kinta's eyes widened, and her heart froze. Anger and pain boiled over as she saw them leave her mother dead.

~*~*~

"No!" Yami was jolted back to reality for a second before seeing more memories. 

The look of terror on his face just made Kinta smile.

~*~*~

_It was a secret meeting. Deep in the temple of Ra, the priests gathered._

_"Something must be done about the pharaoh, he needs to be destroyed, and when Yami takes the throne we can challenge him."_

_"Who? Who to do it?"_

_"And how?"_

_"Poison? Or an attack-make it seem like a bandit?"_

_Murmurs turned though the room. No one wanted to take the lead to kill the pharaoh, the reward would be great but if caught the punishment would be twice that._

_"I will"_

_The rest turned to Kinta._

_"You?! Child, you cannot do this."_

_"I'm no child, who here can get in and out of the palace undetected? Me. I can slip in, kill him, and get out before they hear the body fall."_

_Murmurs went around again. Kinta was 17 but had proved herself, and her apt for shadow magic raised her position further. _

_"She'll do it." Seto announced, "She'll take care of him, but when you fail you're on your own."_

Kinta smirked at Seto; he was here because of her tweaks to his mind. He'd come along nicely, was exactly who she wanted him to be. Trusted by the pharaoh and Yami, close to everything, but only so he could take it.

_"If I fail you mean, which I won't. He'll be dead, three days. Three days and he'll be out of our way for good."_

~*~*~

_Kinta raised the dagger, "You tried to kill me, you killed my mother, and now it's time you felt the pain. Goodbye daddy." _

_The pharaoh eyes flew wider open and shut as the dagger penetrated his chest.  He fell to the floor._

_His last thought_

_/Ra-damned bitch of a daughter, just like me. /_

~*~*~

"Believe Yami?"

Yami woke back into reality, the visions….

Yami stared blankly at Kinta.  He'd just witnessed his parent's deaths-again. Not matter how much he had hated his father seeing him killed; no being the one killing him - he had seen everything from Kinta's view, they were her memories after all.

"Oh come one Yami don't tell me the great pharaoh couldn't handle it?"

Yami tried to regain his thoughts, he had to fight, they would kill him if he didn't. 

"Well I think it's time to end this Yami; Bakura, bring Anthy over.  I have an idea…"

_*_*_

heh heh heh, you know it now, she's his sister, 

Kinta-I hate my family.

Kil-you liked your mom.

Kinta-well she was al nice and saved me from being killed when I was born!

Mwhahahaha… well one more chapter left. And I left you a nice cliffhanger for a present….


	12. La Finale

Final chapter!!!!!!

Yes here it is folks the conclusion to Kinta. 

Disclaimer-I own you!

_*_*_

"-bring Anthy over here. I have an idea."

Bakura shoved Yami to the ground and crossed to Anthy, Kinta hit Yami with an energy bolt to make sure he stayed down. 

"Get away! Let me out of these things!" Anthy demanded as Bakura dragged her over.

"Don't worry Anthy, we'll let you go, just after one thing." The Millennium band on Kinta's wrist glowed and Anthy slumped over.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Don't worry Yami, I didn't hurt her, just changed her memories, you're now her greatest enemy. I'll love watching her kill you. You know she will too. She's stronger than you."

Yami's eyes were wide; he prayed Anthy's own magic would counteract the magic of Kinta's band. Anthy stirred and when seeing Yami..

"What's he doing here!?"

"Calm down Anthy, you want to kill him? Go ahead." Anthy's energy chains fell away and she advanced on Yami, Kinta backed away laughing, she wanted to watch his death.  Anthy attacked Yami. He was defensive he wouldn't attack Anthy though it was bound to cost him his life. 

"Anthy remember! She played with your mind! It's all a lie!"

"Quiet."

"Ahh!" Yami fell in pain as Anthy hit him.

"No." Yami backed away the best he could, he couldn't fight Anthy, but it was him or her. She lunged again, hitting him square in the stomach. Yami cried out as he fell to his knees.

"Get up Pharaoh, face me like a man." Anthy said, her very voice had changed, she sounded so harsh and bitter, nothing like her usual self. 

Anthy punched Yami in the face. "Ah!" he tried to block her next blow but failed, he lay on the ground panting, just watching Anthy was too much for him, she raised he hands for a fireball.

  Anthy was ready to finish him off.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Anthy." Yami said, he knew he was finished, "Do it." 

Anthy prepared her attack and Kinta and Bakura smiled, this was it. The end of Yami.

Then Anthy was hit. But not by Yami, by someone else. A white lighting bolt knocked Anthy down. Kinta and Bakura turned to where the bolt had come from.

"You! What are you doing here!?" Kinta hollered.

"Who is that Kinta?" Bakura asked, completely confused.

"I'm Kinta's light, her other half." The girl who spoke did indeed seem to be Kinta's light, she looked identical to Kinta except for her face, not the innocent aibou face of Yugi, or even like the scared Ryou, Kilandra reflected a sense of pride and conviction – conviction to do what's right.    "You know I can't let you do this. I'm here to stop you."

"You can't! Impossible you don't have that much power."

"But this does." Kilandra withdrew a dagger and held it out. The dagger of fire to be exact.

"No…y-you didn't…" Kinta's voice faltered and she stepped back.

"I did. And I'm sorry. " Kilandra raised her hands and Bakura and Anthy found themselves bound. "No distractions, you and I Kinta. This ends." 

"Fine, but you can't trap me if you're dead."

Kinta and Kilandra went at each other, they fought, sparing really, Kinta was faster than her light, but Kilandra wasn't giving in. The two fought one, neither one missing a beat, attack, block, dodge, strike. Endless pattern; no blows made contact. Then it happened, Kinta got though and managed to land a blow, Kilandra recoiled.

"See, you're weak"

"Amun ra tenfin anit! La fin de mujet!" Kilandra chanted as she moved forward.

"No!" 

Kilandra struck, her taking the blow had been planned: the dagger now plunged in Kinta's chest was proof of that. 

Kinta sank down breathing heavily, "damn...spell…" and with that she was swallowed in a black mist, the dagger remained and the millennium Band, and then two bodies appeared in a white light, Malik and Shadi.

Kilandra helped them up silently before walking over to Yami; Bakura and Anthy both were still trapped in chains on the ground,

"Anthy." Yami crossed to her, hoping she was normal again.

"Get away!" Anthy spat at him. Yami recoiled.

"She's still under the enchantment," Kilandra picked up the band from the ground, the dagger too; "I should be able to fix it but it might take some time, if it's alright I'll put her to sleep until I can do it." Yami nodded solemnly, eyes glued to Anthy. 

"Don't come near me! You and him stay the hell away bastards!"

Kilandra shook her head and made a motion and Anthy fell to the ground out cold. Then Kilandra turned to Bakura.

"You helped Kinta of your will?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that, there's a caring soul underneath, it's a pity to waste it's potential by punishing you…. I'll make you a deal, I will assure no harm comes to you over this ordeal but you must swear to change and accept some guidance."

Isis's words rang though Bakura's mind.

_" She will show you mercy, take it and live. You fate hasn't been fulfilled" _

"I'll take your deal." Kilandra nodded.

"What gives you the right to let him off like that! Look what he's done!" Yami burst out.

"Look, I'm sorry what my Yami has done to you but trust me in this matter! He has the potential to be good, I can help, and I won't let you kill him. You'd have to kill me first." That settled it; Yami would never hurt an innocent.

"Fine.." he muttered. The two started gathering everyone up, Bakura just waited to the side. Yami carried Anthy, Malik was fine and Shadi was too, other than the fact he couldn't talk from his meeting with Kinta's dagger.

"So what did you do with Kinta?" Malik asked.

"She's trapped in the dagger. You need the counter spell to release her and I'm the only one who owns a copy, she's here forever."  Kilandra motioned to the dagger before attaching it to her belt. " I came as soon as I could when I felt the power disruptions here, I know Kinta's trouble so I had to come, I brought the dagger because it's the most sure proof way of trapping her, she's escaped the shadow realm 5 times. But there's no way out of this thing. She's trapped for good." Everyone nodded, except Yami.

"There's always loop poles. You better be careful."

"I'm not a child Yami I can handle keeping her in."

Yami muttered something that no one heard. As the group traveled back to the game shop, Yami already didn't really like this girl, and she didn't like him either.

_*_*_

/Kinta?/

//What Kil? //

/well we're done, they're all idiots, god this will be so easy. /

//told you. //

/you still shouldn't have gone without me. I told you to wait, and you fuckin left. /

//so sue me. //

/anyway, this will be fun; especially breaking the pharaoh I already can't stand him. /

//yeah. Can't wait til we start. It'll be fun to watch them die//

/you know what? I think I like it here; I can't wait to see this place burn. /

Kilandra ended her conversation with her Yami, who it should be noted was not trapped in the slightest, and looked around at everyone she'd just been introduced to, She smiled as she plotted their deaths.

_*_*_

The End.

That's it, the end of Kinta. Don't worry I'm working on the sequel as we speak.


End file.
